Minor Characters
A list of unseen, but relevant characters from the games back story. The Romantic Victim An ill fated traveler who came to Spooky's house seeking some kind of romance. Quickly becoming hopelessly lost he began to leave a trail of short journal like notes as "bread crumbs" to document and lament his unromantic situation, and mark his path so he could figure out whether or not he was just going in circles. These notes document his turmoil as he began to suffer from dehydration, and started to drink the ink he was writing with out of desperation. He later passed out, and woke up to find someone has kindly left him an unlabeled bottle of "red wine". This is predictably implied to be blood. In his last note he finds solace in the fact that while he didn't find an escape from the house, the house did give him an escape from everything else, and concludes that his death is romantic. Ironically his death is implied to be caused by a mix of dehydration and starvation, in spite of the many murderous monsters that stalk the house. A picture of the corpse of the Romantic Victim that is seen after finding all of his notes. Generic Lab assistant To date this is one of only two minor characters with a given name, albeit a deadpan one. They apparently worked in GL Labs (the houses laboratory) conducting tests on the various specimens. Until they ran out of enough tranquilizers to keep specimen 3 (whom they call "subject 5") docile enough to work with safely. Generic Lab Assistant voices their concerns to "Spook" about this, only to be laughed at and ignored. Soon after this Specimen 3 inevitably escaped and killed them. Given their position as a lab worker, and the fact that Specimen 3 is described to be "still in testing" by the CAT-DOS, it can be inferred that generic lab assistant and/or their co-workers wrote the CAT-DOS entries. Matsuri A Japanese student who snuck into her class after hours in spite of rumors that the school was haunted by a ghost who eats children that do just that. Unfortunately for her, these rumors proved to be true and she was declared missing, having been eaten by Specimen 4. Once it was contained and relocated to Spooky's house Specimen 4 was given a replica of the school to haunt, including letters written by one of Matsuri's classmates explaining her fate. The Cult A mysterious group of people who preformed vague rituals to appease "The darkness" as instructed by someone they call "Mother". An incident involving a girl who was not "pure" occurred which caused "The darkness" to consume them. Based on what is hinted at it is probable that the rituals they preformed involved some form of virgin sacrifice, hence the line "the girl wasn't pure". It is also noteworthy that the cult comically denies responsibility for their actions in their writings. Specimen 5 is involved in this scenario somehow, and given its feminine appearance it could be either the vengeful spirit of the girl who was sacrificed, or "Mother". Category:Characters